Grievous, my brother
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: A bit of an AU one-shot about Grievous and Ventress Not as in them as a couple *shudders* eww


**Here's a one-shot 'bout Grievous and Ventress**_  
_

_My eyes watered as I watch my master about to kill Grievous. I, I couldn't let her! I jump in front of Grievous, whip out my lightsaber and stop my master from killing him. My master's eyes widen.  
"Stand down" She growls  
"No master" I say and Ti's leks twitch angrily. I look over my shoulder at Grievous.  
"Go!" I hiss at him and the cyborg still somewhat shocked, nods and flees. _

_I sheathe my lightsaber and look at my master Shaak Ti.  
"Too far this time, Asajj" She growls "Too far."  
I bow my head I shame. I couldn't have let her kill him; he had saved my life once. Yes Grievous, the evil cyborg. Not too long ago Grievous had been sent to Coruscant to kill Master Windu. The Jedi had known of Grievous's existence for some time now, but since there wasn't a war going on or anything, they had turned a blind eye to him. He had nearly killed Windu but thanks to a certain short green Jedi master, had failed. Well a bounty was put on his head._

_Me and my master Shaak Ti were sent to capture or kill him. We had tracked him to Mustafar and there we fought him. At a point during our fight my master was knocked out, leaving me alone to fight this, this abomination. The factory we were fighting in however had begun to fall apart and lava was flooding in. I dodged strikes from Grievous but on a strike I lost my balance and began to fall over a railing. I was done for. The only thing I had to look down at was lava. I shut my eyes tightly prepared to die when something grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me pack onto the platform. My eyes widen as Grievous puts me down. _

_He flees but I never forgot he saved me; he could have let me die._

These are my thoughts as I look at my former master on her knees.  
"Please Asajj, don't do this" Ti begs and I look at my twin lightsabers at her throat.

_Several months later me and my master were on the hunt yet again and yet again Grievous had a chance to kill me and he didn't. I found myself beginning to like this monster, maybe there was good in him. _

_I was walking in Coruscant when a metal claw grabs me and I find myself face to face with Grievous. He looks at me and says.  
"Want to spar?" I agreed and we spar. Sparring with Grievous became a normal occurrence. I considered myself friends with the cyborg, no more than friends; a brother. He understood me better than anyone._

"Why should I let you live?" I ask the togruta coldly.  
"Please you were my padawan!" She exclaims.  
"_Was _your padawan but who kicked me out of the order hmm?" I ask her.

_My trial had been short. Because I had saved Grievous I was kicked out of the temple. They took my lightsabers and I had to walk alone out of the temple, past everyone's judging stares. _

_I step out and look back at the temple.  
"Never again" I vow to myself and feel a comforting claw on my shoulder.  
"Dooku will train you" Grievous rasps and I follow him to his ship, feeling grateful I had a brother like him._

I look back at Shaak.  
"Sorry master" I say coldly before decapitating her. I hear metal clanking come up to me. I turn and look at my brother.  
"Good job *cough, hack, cough* assassin" Grievous says and I smile and hand him Shaak's lightsaber.  
"Another saber for your collection brother" I tell him and he clasps me on the shoulder warmly.  
"Thank you sister" He says and we walk out of the factory.

I look back the factory briefly before smiling coldly before following Grievous into our ship. I sit in the co-pilot's seat and hum to myself. Grievous looks at me with an expression in his eyes, I recognized as a smile.  
"At long last all ties to the temple are gone" I state.  
"Good *cough* sister, Dooku will pleased" He rasps. I enjoy the rest of the ride in silence.

It did really pay to have a brother like Grievous.

**I don't have a ligit or reasonable explaination for this...Let's just say i wanted to do a Grievous one-shot and leave it at that**


End file.
